mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginny
"I'm Ginny, and that's...Lance! Come here, we have work!" "Well, she's a little girl, and he's a taciturn giant, so...aside from that, they're pretty much the best exorcists around." Background Guenièvre la Croix Youngest daughter of a noble family, her name never seemed to fit her mannners. Rather than learning to sew and to paint, she preferred to climb on trees or hunt cats, much to the dislike of her parents and the amusement of her older siblings. It was obvious that it would be hard to find a husband for her, and she also did everything she could to prevent that. After a while, her parents where so fed up with her, that they decided to put her into a monastery, believing that she would learn some restraint there. Instead, she soon captured the hearts of all monks with her happy and amiable attitude. After a certain incident, where a Ghost had taken a hold of a monk, and she instinctively knew how to ban it, her talents in exorcism were recognised. The monks sent for a teacher, and that's how Ginny met Lancelot. Lancelot His past life is just as unknown as his face, which is always hidden behind his mask. He traveled the continent as well as Zipangu and Mist, performing his services for coin, food or shelter. One day, he was summoned to a monastery, where the monks put a small girl in front of him and asked her to take her in as his pupil. Witnesses say he just looked at her for a whole of 10 minutes before he nodded. The same evening, the two departed from the monastery. Personality Guenièvre la Croix Amiable: Guenièvre, or Ginny, what she prefers, is a very open-minded and happy girl. Her good manners paired with her natural smile usually make most people fall for her instantly. Tomboy: Altough she received proper education and etiquette, she prefers to be out in in the world instead of sitting around inside. She loves to travel and explore as well as meeting new people. Sour Tooth: She loves sour foods, be it wether candy, apples or anything else. Few makes her happier than a dish so sour that she has the feeling that her face wants to retreat into her throat. Open-minded: Eager and willing to learn new things, she goes towards everyone and everything with a healthy curiosity. Little Anarchist: Disliking any forms of stiff etiquette and manners, she'll usually make fun of such people. Lancelot Quiet: He's not mute, but very taciturn.The only one he talks to are either Ginny or clients, and even that part is more often taken over by her. Klutz: He can be surprisingly clumsy sometimes, a steady source of Ginny's amusement. Abilities Ban: A ghost or lingering soul will be forcefully expelled from a place. This is useful to get rid of a violent or hostile spirit immediately. Barrier: A permanent barrier is erected around a certain place or a human. It must be linked to a charm inside the barrier, meaning in the building or on the humans body. As long as the charm is unharmed, the barrier will exist and repel either all or only certain kinds of spirtual beings. There may be added different effects to the barrier, such as an illusion or invisibility. Exorcism: If a human is possessed by an evil spirit or ghost, this method expels said entity from the hosts body. However, this is not a permament spell, and the spirit can return if not caught or hindered by a barrier. Seal: Similar to the barrier, this spells repels spirits. However, it can only be used on single objects, such as a box or a door. Additionally, this can be used to trap a spirit inside of something. Category:Characters Category:Factions